


Dinner Run

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Episode Related, Fluff, Romance, Season/Series 05, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-02
Updated: 2005-07-02
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Season 5 spoilers.





	Dinner Run

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

It’s amazing what a simple gesture can mean to someone.

Well, if you’re me…then receiving flowers can be a huge gesture of love. A huge _romantic_ gesture. Brian Kinney doesn’t just go around giving guys he’s lived with for four years flowers. He especially doesn’t go around giving red roses. Brian would be classified in this group: ‘Major Jerks’. He doesn’t care about anyone but himself and…himself, he doesn’t believe in loving anyone, he doesn’t believe in throwing stupid birthday parties, he doesn’t go around and just compliment people without wanting something huge in return, and he _defiantly_ doesn’t do generous or kind. Brian = Jerk. Idiot. Asshole. Man on a mission to hurt **everyone’s** feelings.

That is…until he met _me_.

And I guess things kind of changed when we got engaged too.

So, when I woke up this morning, I hadn’t been expecting to receive any flowers right next to me. Brian had gone to work so it was just the rose and me. Needless to say, I was giddy the entire morning, afternoon, and night while waiting for him to get home so I could say thanks to him and shower him with kisses in return. After all, Brian had never gotten me a flower before so this was…phenomenal. I bet the others, others meaning our friends, weren’t going to believe it when I told them that Brian had given me a flower. Then again…it might surprise them. They had been shocked, surprised, non-believing, when they heard that he had asked me to marry him. So maybe him giving me a flower wouldn’t have such a surprising outcome.

Still – it shocked me. 

I hadn’t expected Brian to change _that_ much after becoming engaged.

So anyway – I was so giddy I decided to cook a huge dinner accompanied by chocolate chip cookies. Brian always said that he didn’t eat anything with fat in it but I’m sure I can talk him into eating one measly cookie. Plus, he has to or he’ll know I’ll get all ‘housewife mode’ on him and he **hates** that. It annoys him to no end when I get all ‘you better do this’ or ‘that’ and so on. I’ll get him to eat a freaking cookie. I’ll also get him to eat the chicken I baked. And the corn. And the mashed potatoes. Alright, so maybe I want a little insane. We’re only two people and I made enough to feed the whole city of Pittsburgh but I can’t help myself when I go into ‘I’m giddy with my love for Brian Kinney’. When that switches on no one and nothing can stop me from doing what I’m doing.

What can I say? I’m determined.

I put the rose in a crystal vase right in the middle of his table.

I also lit his big, thick, round white candles. 

Yeah – I’m a hopeless romantic and I have every right to be. Brian gave me a freaking **rose**! I can’t wait to call my mom and tell her. I can’t wait to tell Daphne – my best-friend – that Brian finally tuned in with his ridiculously romantic side and got me a rose to wake up to in the morning. In fact – I’ll call her right now. Brian’s not back from work yet and I can’t hold it in any longer or I’ll combust and our marriage will never happen because I’ll be dead. We can’t let that happen now can we? I dial her number and we talk for about an hour. Daphne freaks out. She tells me that Brian’s finally becoming the kind of person he’s supposed to be instead of the stupid idiot he had been for all the years we have known each other previously. I agree with her and hang up with her. 

I call Brian. I’m worried. I’m always worried about him when he’s late.

“Hello?”

“Thanks for the rose.”

I sound like a little girl. I mentally slap myself. I hear him chuckle on the other line.

“You only waited…let’s see…”

He pauses for a moment.

“Twelve hours to thank me.”

I smile and skip around the living room. Then I move to standing on his expensive Italian sofa. It’s leather and I know he gets annoyed when I start jumping up and down on it like a little kid. But, fortunately for me, he can’t see me through the phone line so…ha! “I’m sorry. Wait – how’d you know I woke up at ten?”

“I’m your stalker.”

“My _sexy_ stalker.”

He laughed again. I like it when he laughs. When he laughs – and he’s not high or something – it’s probably one of the most beautiful sounds that I have ever heard in my God given life. It’s low, gruff and…well…it’s hard to explain but believe me when I tell you that it’s beautiful and that I love the way it sounds coming out of his mouth. I practically swoon into the phone. I almost tell him to laugh again just so my ears can be blessed with the sound…but…I don’t because I don’t want to act like a little girl in the second grade. Even if he laughs when I do it and then proceeds to make fun of me for being a stupid little girl and not the grown up that I’m supposed to be.

“Damn straight.”

I roll my eyes.

“You aren’t supposed to agree with me. You’re supposed to say ‘Oh no, stop it! I’m not sexy!’ and then I’m supposed to strongly disagree and say ‘Oh, _Brian_ , yes you are. You’re the sexiest man I’ve **ever** seen in my life’.”

I smile when I hear him laugh. I know he’s probably laughing at me since I’m acting stupid but I can’t help myself. I always act stupid around him. Well, stupider then usual since we’re engaged and happy partners who are engaged are supposed to act like idiots. I can’t wait until when we’re finally married, until we’re both standing at the alter, until are hands both hold gold bands, until we’re legally bound with papers and everything. Then maybe we can move out of his loft – I highly doubt it though since he loves it so much – and move into an actually house. Maybe we can move near Michael…he lives in a nice neighborhood. I doubt Brian will want to leave though.

The loft is his favorite place.

I listen to his breathing through the phone waiting for him to say something.

“Sorry, Sunshine, but I’m not going to act like I _don’t_ know I’m hot.”

“Sexy.” I can’t help but correct him and he laughs again. 

“That too. You’re not so bad yourself.”

I snort. “Oh, thanks. I’m glad you think I’m _not that bad_.” I can almost hear the grin on his face. He still tries to hide the fact that he’s madly in love with me – Even though he finally told me he loved me after four years of being together after I almost died when I was in a club that blew up – and he also still tries to hide the fact that he’s not totally and completely happy with me. I can hear that he is though, I can see it on his face, I can see it in his eyes, and I can feel it when he kisses me and when he touches me. I’m the luckiest person on earth to have Brian Kinney. “Fine, Sunshine, you’re the hottest creature on earth.” 

“Well, I’m glad that you’ve finally realized that you aren’t and that I am.”

I hear him snort on the other line.

“Sorry, let me correct myself. You’re the second hottest and I’m the first.”

I smile while I still continued jumping up and down on the couch. I think he hears my heavy breathing. Damn. I’m caught. “You’re jumping on the couch aren’t you?” I try and at all innocent. Me? Jumping on the couch? Never! I quickly jump off the couch and onto his hardwood floors. “Of course not. I just finished making dinner. Where are you anyway?” He pauses for a moment and I can feel his regret seeping through the talk holes in the phone. I feel my heart sink into the pit of my stomach. He isn’t coming. He isn’t coming home for longer tonight. I know it. I can feel it. I should’ve known. He should’ve called but that’s Brian for ya.

“Sorry, Sonny Boy…I have to work late, late, late tonight.”

“That’s the _third_ time this week, Brian.”

I know I’m whining but I can’t help it. I’m upset.

“I know and I’m sorry. I love you though.”

My heart immediately comes back up to where it’s supposed to be and I suddenly don’t feel so upset. When he tells me that he loves me without acting like it’s a punishment it makes me happier then happy and makes any of my bad days into a really good day. “I love you too…just try and hurry up.” He says he will and we both hang up. I have plans in mind though. Smiling to myself I take all the food that I spent my time making and place most of it in containers and place the four containers, two plastic plates, two plastic cups, and some plastic silverware into one bag. Into another smaller bag I put an empty crystal vase and my rose inside. I’ll add water when I get to his office. I carefully juggle all the crap down the stairs and then into my very own car. I finally got one despite the fact that Brian usually drives me everywhere anyway. I finally bought one now that I own a few art galleries I can afford it. Plus, Brian helps me pay for it too. He’s always helped me pay for crap.

Then I’m driving to his office. I know he’s still there. When I pull in to the driveway I can still see the light on in his office on the fourth floor. Big smile on my face, the smile that dubbed me as Sunshine, I walk into the elevator. Thank god I had a key with me to get into his building or I would’ve been screwed. I cringe as I go up the elevator. He’s going to hear it since it’s so loud. Or maybe since I’m trying to be quiet it just seems louder. With a ‘ding’ the elevator doors slowly slide open and I hurry towards his office door. Before I can even knock, not that I’d really be able to with these bags, the door swings open to reveal my fiancé with that knowing smirk slash smile on his face. He leans against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest and stares at me with a tongue in cheek expression.

“I knew it was you.”

I grin.

“Wow – Your, like, **psychic** or something.”

“What are you doing here?”

I roll my eyes and hold up both bags.

‘What do you think I’m doing, _dear_? I thought I’d bring my _sexy stalker_ some food. With all that stalking you must get very hungry. Stalking is hard work.”

He grinned and stepped aside so I could walk into his office. The desk was cluttered with millions upon millions of papers, his laptop has a million windows open on the screen and there are about twenty cigarettes sitting in his ashtray. Yeah, he had been working hard. He only smoked that much when he was working really hard. I set all my stuff down on a small table in the corner of his office that also held his coffee maker. He probably had a million mugs of coffee too. Suddenly his arms are around my waist and he’s pulling my back against his chest and his chin rest on my shoulder with his nose buried in my blonde hair. I can hear him take a deep breath, breathing in my scent. I **love** it when he does that.

“You should know. You were the best stalker.”

I smiled. 

“How could I not stalk you, Brian? You were my…”

He finished for me with a variety of answers.

“Muse? Obsession? The man of your dreams?”

I laughed and tried to twist away from his fingers that were now ticking my sides. “All of the above.” My answer came out louder then intended and squealish since I was laughing and trying to get away from his tickling fingers. I’m probably one of the most ticklish people in the world and he knows my every spot. My lower sides are the worst and he knows it. I finally get away from him and trap myself behind his desk. A stupid move on my part but it doesn’t matter. We both know that, in the end of all of this, I’ll let him capture me because I want him to touch me. I don’t care if it tickles or not. I try and glare at him but it doesn’t’ work. I end up smiling adorningly and amusedly at him anyway. I raise an eyebrow at him and notion towards the food.

“Aren’t you hungry? I made that just for _you_.”

He smiled and rested his hands on his desk and stared determinedly at me. He won’t let me off the hook. We both know that but I try every time he does this anyway. He nodded slightly, his brown hair falling into his hazel eyes. He’s the most beautiful person in the world. He should get an award. We should both get and award for the most beautiful couple to ever walk the earth. “Actually, Sunshine, I’m only hungry for **one** thing right now.” He looked at me pointedly but I decided to play oh, so young and innocent.

“Oh? And what would that be, Mr. Kinney? I made chicken. You _like_ chicken.”

“I’m hungry for…the hot little blonde standing on the other side of my desk.”

I smile and look around me, innocent smile on my face. I point at myself. “Who? _Me_?” He rolled his eyes and before I knew it he was standing in front of me with his arms blocking me from any escape. He had me pulled tightly against him and my head tilted back against the wall. I was trapped and I would be lying to say I didn’t like being trapped by my lover’s arms and body up against this wall. He smiled down at me and his head dipped to trail his tongue from the lobe of my ear down along my jaw and to my lips. To my dismay he pulled away.

“Yes, you. But that chicken _does_ smell good.”

I look up at him pleadingly. He needed to finish what he started. I grabbed the front of his shirt with my hands that were trapped between both our bodies so he couldn’t get away as easily if he tried to. “No it doesn’t.” He raised an eyebrow. “It doesn’t? I beg to differ.” I nodded furiously. “You don’t want the chicken. It tastes…horrible.” He laughed, his head tilting back in the process so I could get a good few of his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down in his throat. I bent my head forward and placed a small kiss on his tan throat. I couldn’t help myself. He looked back down at me, that smile decorating his face.

“I doubt it taste bad if _you_ cooked it.”

I smiled a huge double watt smile.

“Thanks! I knew you always loved my cooking.”

He rolled his eyes. He was probably mad that he had finally admitted to something. “Fine, Sunshine, you’re right. Your cooking is fabulous. That’s why I’m going to have some.” I smiled up at him, hand gripping his shirt more tightly. He kissed me on the cheek. “After I’m done with you of course. You taste a lot better then chicken anyway.” I grinned and nodded in agreement. 

“I know.”

“Don’t get cocky Taylor.”

I rolled my eyes at the use of my last name and tilted my head upwards to make it easier for his lips to descent on mine. He hesitated, probably to bother me, and then, _FINALLY_ , he pressed his lips gently against mine. Time stands still when he kisses me. Time always stands still when his lips collide with mine. It’s probably the most beautiful thing to ever happen in my life – Brian kissing me. Then, when his tongue slides into my mouth, it’s like an explosion goes off everywhere around us and time starts up again. But time is moving full force and making the whole room spin around in fast circles that make me feel dizzy. So dizzy that I can’t stand by myself. I support myself by wrapping both of my arms around Brian’s neck and he wraps his arms tightly around my waist and holds me up…even when my legs give out slightly.

He knows what affect he has on me and he loves it.

Suddenly I’m really spinning around and I’m sitting on his desk and he’s standing between my legs. Our heated kisses turned into much more in approximately five minutes and then a few minutes after that we’re lying on his desk, clothes strewn on the floor along with all those important papers that had been on his desk earlier. He turns on his side and his arm comes to rest across my chest. I automatically turn over too and spoon up against him. His desk is uncomfortable but I get over it. I don’t mind because I’m here. With him. My gorgeous fiancé and nothing can change that. He’s mine and I’m his. Forever. It makes me dizzy with excitement just thinking about it. He smiles at me and places a light peck on my already swollen lips.

“I love you, Justin.”

“That’s the first time all night you’ve called me by my first name.”

I grin and curl my hands in his hair. He does the same to my hair. I offer him a half smile and quickly tell him that I love him too and then kiss him again. “Do I want that chicken you made yet?” I giggle – yes, giggle. I’m such a girl – and nod.

“Yeah, you want it now.”

“Good – ‘cause I’m hungry for food now.”

We kiss again, time stops and then explodes.

Needless to say – My chicken is forgotten again for a few more minutes.


End file.
